Now that we're done
by T87
Summary: AU: Sam wants Santana's help to make his girlfriend break up with him.
1. Chapter 1: No fucking way

**Now that we're done **

AU: Sam wants Santana's help to make his girlfriend break up with him.

* * *

**Chapter 1: No fucking way**

"Happy birthday Santana, you deserve the best!" My friends cheered.

Today is my 27 birthday and is a freaking Wednesday. Is a shame I have to wait to celebrate with my friends but at least on Friday the whole gang will come. Today Kurt, Tina and Mercedes are missing because of their respective jobs.

"You are just saying those nice things about me because is my treat!" I exclaimed.

Sam, Rachel, Finn and Puck are all looking at me amused.

"No. We love you Santana, you know that!" Rachel smiles from ear to ear.

"Congratulations to the most awesome birthday girl, ever!" Finn and Sam shouted, raising their beers one more time.

"But you are right, free booze is always welcomed" Pucks adds and raises his beer with the other two friends. "On Friday we're going to burn down the club!"

"I don't know, I think I'm getting old and I need to rest for my opening night."

"Rach your opening night is in two weeks and I'm sure you are going to nail it." Finn encourages his girlfriend.

"Such a drama queen! Don't play the victim, you never fail at anything you do, not less on at opening night. If you don't go to the club our friendship ends here."

"I'm not giving you free tickets."Rachel protested.

"Like I care… It seems that we're not friends anymore."

"You do care… because you want me to go to the club with you."

"Yeah… You're right Berry, for me you are like a ray of sunlight…. Really fucking annoying!"

"Oh burn!" Puck hits the table and laughs.

We continue talking and joking around.

XXXX

"Are you nervous about your meeting tomorrow?"

I tried to become a singer, but after a few years of empty clubs, fake producers my dream soured. Then, I had got a master's degree in journalism. I worked in newspaper and freelanced for magazines. I worked hard and my efforts are starting to pay off.

Tomorrow I have a meeting with my boss and I hope is to talk about a promotion but especially about a pay raise.

"I'm sure is good news, so I'm not."

My parents had worked for a corporation and I hated it, same thing every day and I was determined never to end like them. Maybe it was for that that I was so stubborn on pursuing a musical career because is the complete opposite.

"What about you Sam?" Rachel asked.

"My job is ok."

"I'm talking about Penny." Rachel replied.

"Oh." Sam scrunched his face. "I'm okay. I'm ready to meet someone."

"Oh my god, I just have had an excellent idea." Rachel claps her hands and talks to Finn. "Brittany." Finn stays the same and looks quite confused "My friend, Brittany."

"Rachel!" Finn finally seems to understand what Rachel is talking about. "I've told you Sam doesn't need your advice."

"Just a few seconds ago, he said that he wants to meet someone…"

"You and Rachel have been spoken about my love life?" Sam interrupts Rachel.

"Well, more specifically we talked about the lack of…. Since Penny, I mean." The brunette specifies.

"That's no cool, dude!" Sam talks directly to Finn.

"Is not like a discussion. She talks and I listen, sometimes." The taller man shrugs his shoulders.

"Why don't you two talk about the love life of Puck and Santana?" Sam is a bit upset.

"Nonsense, they are lost causes…" Rachel quickly replied.

Puck and I rather than being offended by Rachel's words, we just laughed, so many times we heard the brunette talking about us like that.

"Brittany is a friend of mine, she's just perfect. Right now I'm texting Brittany your number, so you two can talk…."

Rachel is so excited playing the role of a matchmaker that she is being louder than usual and doesn't realize the scowl Sam has on his face. My ass he's over Penny. I need to put some common sense on the guy. But instead of hearing Berry talking about her fabulous friend I'm doing something more fun. I'm throwing peanuts to Puck and Finn.

XXXX

I walked towards the bar to pay the last round of the night and Puck was waiting for the bartender and looking at his phone.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked when I saw how Puck handed money to the man behind the bar.

"I'm paying the last round." Puck said nonchalantly.

"I say it's my treat and I meant it." I protested.

"Well, the last one is on me! I'm not going to let the birthday girl pay the last round. I'm a gentleman." Puck smirks looking into the screen of his phone and pays the bartender.

"Why are you smirking Puck? You only smirk like that when you took happiness away from me."

"Don't worry. This time is not yours. And I don't take away anything, only turns out I just like to help my friends." He puts the phone in his pocket and I realize that wasn't his old blackberry.

"You don't know what help means" I laughed. "Finally you threw the blackberry, it was about time! I thought you were the last person on earth using a blackberry."

"This is only temporary." He sips from the beer and laughs. "The blackberry will come back in no time."

The bartender came back with two tequila shots and I laughed, that's so Puck.

"This is mandatory and you know it!" Puck raised his shot "Happy birthday Santana!" We both drank the shots and he hugs me. "Order whatever you want!" He turns around and walks towards our table where Sam is doing some of his weird impressions.

XXXX

Around 10 pm we started to gather our things to leave because after all, is only Wednesday and tomorrow is a working day for everyone. Finn and Rachel were gone and Puck is in the bathroom.

"Santana I need to talk to you." Sam spoke.

"Yes, what's going on?" I sit on my previous spot.

"Bye Santana." Puck waved goodbye from the door. "Man, have some fun!" He said looking to Sam. "Puckerman out" He grinned like an idiot and left the pub.

XXXX

"No fucking way! I'm not doing that, not at all." I protest.

"Why?"

"Sam, for starters, she wants to meet you, not me." I explain pointing between us. "A guy, not me."

"That's not a problem. Brittany doesn't care she's bisexual Rachel said it."

"You know I always stop listening when she exceeds one hundred words per minute. But the important thing is if you don't want to meet her, why you agreed in the first place?"

"Because… I'm the one who asked her."

"Let me get this straight Sammy boy, you don't want to meet her yet, but you asked Brittany to come here today?"

"This is all Puck's faults!" Sam showed me his phone.

* * *

**Chat: Brittany **

_Me: Listen, I don't like chatting 2o much _

_Me: because it's more fun to meet people in the flesh ;D _

_Brittany: Okay, I like meeting people too._

_Brittany: Plus, if you are going to write the messages like that, I lprefer talking than chatting. _

_Me: Okay, about the message I just was trying to 'playing it cool' I always do that when I'm nervous. _

_Me: I'm that useless. _

_Me: Can we meet today if you want? I'm at Pot o' gold. Do you know where it is?_

_Brittany: The Irish Pub? _

_Brittany: I think I went once with Finn and Rachel. _

_Me: In two hours? _

_Brittany: Okay, but I'm not sure if I remember how to get there. _

_Me: Don't worry, I'll send you the address._

* * *

"How do you know it was Puck?" I asked, but it was Puck, obviously.

"It's the only one who could come up with this 'brilliant' idea. Well, that and the fact that when he gave back my phone, he took credit for it."

"We changed like about a dozen of texts meanwhile we were all in here. Then at some point Puck stole my phone and… But I don't want to meet her today…." Sam seems tired and frustrated.

"I didn't know that Puck knew the meaning of word useless. His lingo is improving, I'm sure Rachel will be very proud."

"Can we focus?"

"What?" I laugh. "Puck stole your phone and you didn't notice. You're a fucking tool sometimes and none of that is any of my business."

"Santana, give me a break. You know how Rachel is. She is pushy, she didn't stop talking, saying Brittany and I were a perfect match..."

"You have to get over Penny, do you know that?"

"I'm over Penny but when I said I wanted to meet somebody I was talking an occasional hook up, that's all… Not that I was looking for the love of my life but Rachel always hears what she wants!"

"Maybe Brittany only wants a one night stand too. You don't know that."

"Well, that's not going to happen with a Rachel's friend" He shakes his head "I'm not that stupid. You don't do one night stand with a friend of a friend."

"Why not?"

"Come on Santana, you can choose whenever you want for that."

"You say you can't do the one night stand with Rachel's friend because you don't want any troubles, but you think is okay to fool her. My third Mexican eye is telling me that this is not going to make the situation any better."

"It's a white lie, okay? Can you help me please?"

"I'm not saying yes, but in some way I decided to help you…" I have a soft spot for Sam; we're friends since pre-k. "The problem is that she's not going to buy it." "She texted 'So you are Rachel's friend' we never talked about me being a woman or man."

"I'm sure Rachel spells it out about your junk. Okay, that sounded wrong. I mean, you being a guy, Sam, Samuel."

"Rachel said she didn't say anything about me because she didn't want to interfere in our fairy tale."

"Yeah, that sounds awfully like the hopeless romantic Berry we all know."

"So I'm guessing she just assumed Sam, it's a guy, but you could… You could be Samantha!" He nods his head and I shake mine. "Or even better…." His face lighted up. "You can say that Rachel made a mistake, she wrote Sam instead of San."

"Are we serious? Rachel never makes a typo in a text message, never and she will never mistake San instead of Sam, because she never called me San. Few people call me San."

"I'm sure Brittany doesn't know that and my profile picture is a photo of us. It's perfect…"


	2. Chapter 2: Let's get this party started

Chapter 2: Let's get this party started.

Sam texted me that Brittany was about to arrive at Pot o' gold. I told him to let me his phone in case the other woman was late or something like that, but Sam knows me quite well and he realized my true intention it would have been texted Penny something disturbing or disgusting or both, probably both. Indeed, he was right.

So, we agreed that Sam was giving updates every five minutes until the blonde would appear. Yeah, because Brittany S. Pierce is a blonde, a really good looking blonde with blue eyes. Sam showed me the profile picture so I could recognize her. Obviously he is so not over Penny; anyone in their right mind would want to meet someone like Brittany in some kind of blind date.

**Chat: Sam**

_Sam: She's almost there. Thanks Santana._

_Sam: I owe you one._

_Me: You bet your ass._

XXXX

The blonde entered in the pub looking around for Sam, poor soul. I got up and waved my hand. At the beginning she was confused even looked behind her in case I was waving to someone else. She had the word clueless all over her face, but still walked towards me. She is adventurous, good.

"Hi!"

"Hello" She answered while shaking our hands.

I sat but she was still standing. I made a gesture for her to join me. I had to admit that this was a bit awkward. She was probably thinking I was some kind of psycho and it didn't help the fact I was laughing a little bit. I was trying to hide it, but I was miserable failing at it.

"I think…." She started to say.

I decided to play along. I hope she has a good sense of humor in the end.

"I think we need to start over. I thought after the chatting and the profile pictures this situation wasn't going to be this awkward." I got up from my seat. "Hi, I'm San."

When she heard 'San' the first time her eyes went wide open and she quickly pulled out her phone. Then, she looked her phone and me a couple of times, like she was checking something. Probably looking Sam's profile picture, the situation is funny. I'm not going to deny it.

"San?" She asked and I nodded. "San?"

"Yes. San as in Santana. Santana Lopez. I know is not that a usual name but works for me."

"Is not what… I didn't…" She laughed shaking her head. "I mean the only thing Rachel told me about you was a name, Sam. And that we are perfect for each other. I thought you were the blond guy on the photo."

So Berry sold Sam to Brittany the same way she did it with Brittany to Sam.

"Well, if you like my friend better. I can always give you his number…" I said nonchalantly.

But if she chooses Sam again, he's going to deal with it and leave me alone.

"Is not what…" She repeated again. "This is so embarrassing." She chuckled. "One moment, what Rachel said about me?"

"The same, your name and that we were perfect for each other. She didn't say anything else because she didn't want to interfere in our 'fairy tale'". I laughed thinking about how Berry would freak out if she knew with whom Brittany is having a 'date'. I wish I could explain it to her.

XXXX

Brittany and I have been talking for about and hour and she's kind of funny and sometimes sassy. I learned a few things about her. She likes cats, Britney Spears and astrology. She works as a dance teacher and occasionally as a dancer.

While we were still talking about nothing in particular Rory one of the waiters show up out of the blue with two glasses of white wine.

"Free drinks! Taking advantage that my boss isn't coming today." Rory said. "So, happy Birthday Santana!"

"Thank you Pixie Boy!" I took the glasses from the tray and he left.

"Wait, is your birthday?"

"Yes."

"How old are you now?" She asked.

"You know you can't ask me that, don't you?"

"What? I wanted to make sure my guess was right. For having 40 you look well."

"I'm 27, you idiot!" I feigned being offended by her teasing.

"Why weren't you celebrating with your friends? What happened?"

"Adulthood, all my friends have to work tomorrow and even myself. I have a work meeting early in the morning."

Brittany did one last sip from her glass of wine and started to pack her things.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going out. You must celebrate your birthday!" She smiled.

"What! Don't you have to work tomorrow, too?"

"Yeah, but I'm a big girl. I think I can handle a hangover or even a sleepless night. It wouldn't be the first time." The blonde explained.

"I just told you I have a meeting early in the morning, which is very important by the way…"

"Oh, sorry, my bad." She cut me. "I thought you were 27 not 72. Maybe a walk in the park during the morning will be a proper activity for you."

She's going to regret that joke. Now is my turn to sip one last time my glass of wine. I grab my purse and my jacket and we walked towards the exit of the pub.

"I hope you have nice co-workers because they are going to cover your classes tomorrow." I said as I held the door for her. "Let's get this party started!"


	3. Chapter 3: If you always do what you

**Chapter 3: If you always do what you always did, you will always get what you always got.**

"I had a lot of fun and I wasn't expecting it." Brittany said.

It's four in the morning and the meeting with my boss is going to be at 8 am but I don't mind. This impromptu thing of going out and dancing it had been refreshing.

We had been danced in a club until exhaustion and now we're walking to Brittany's apartment. I thought we could share a taxi, but Brittany said she lived near so she was walking and I decided to accompany her and get a cab from there.

"Me too, but if someone asks me I'm going to denied because I have a reputation to protect."

"You are the grumpy one? After tonight I think that's impossible."

"I don't know why, but most of the time I don't get along easily with people. Well, actually, I do know, most of the time they are losers, but you don't seem like one." I answered honestly.

"Thank you, I guess. Then your attitude is always everyone's fault but yours?" Brittany lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course!" I nodded. "For example, I needed a year, maybe two… to put up with Berry. She is quite annoying sometimes and you can't deny it!"

Brittany didn't say anything and just looked straight to the street instead of me.

"You are trying to hide it, but I know you are laughing."

She just chuckled, but didn't look at me.

"Anyways… If you didn't think you were going to have fun why you agreed to meet? You could have said no." I need to remind myself that she really wasn't there to meet with me.

I think we arrived to Brittany's flat because she stopped walking.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "If you always do what you always did, you will always get what you always got. So I tried a new angle. You know what? The only thing I found weird about this night is Rachel made a spelling mistake. I'm going to tease her!"

Damn it! The spelling mistake, we are so busted.

"Then you think that we are Soulmates so to speak?" I joked, trying to avoid the misspelling's topic.

Tomorrow I'm calling Sam and tell him that Rachel is going to kill us because of his stupid idea. I hope she kills him first and then she will be too tired to murder me. I still don't understand why I let Sam drag me in this kind of situations. I need to set some limits we're not kids anymore.

"No, not really." She laughed.

"Ouch, that hurt." I put my hand over my chest.

"Yeah, sure! Well, this is where I get off. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here" I said honestly and smiled. The blonde glanced one last time before starting to open the door.

And then in a split second I decided to tell the truth because since she's going to know it anyway. In for a penny, in for a pound. I will spare the details to Brittany. She didn't have to know everything, like how Sam didn't want to ask her out and that was Puck's fault.

"Rachel didn't make a spelling mistake."

"I know." Brittany left the keys on the door and turns around.

"You talked to my friend Samuel, Sam. The blond guy. Long story short he wasn't ready to meet you but he didn't want to stood you up so he asked for my help." I said quickly.

Then I processed what Brittany said.

"Wait, what?"

"I knew it." The blonde repeat it.

"You what…?" I was shocked. "How…?"

"It's not like I don't know you guys. I mean, I don't personally know all Rachel's friends, but she talks about you guys. So I know she had friends like Sam, Kurt, Mercedes or you, Santana. Plus Facebook, Rachel always tags everyone in the photos. But in all honesty I believed the story about Rachel making a spelling mistake until Sam texted me and explained everything."

"How long have you known?" I asked, clearly annoyed by the situation. I made a fool of myself.

"The first time you went to the bathroom and I checked my phone."

"That was only half an hour after you had arrived! That son of…. He could have warned me instead of making me look like and idiot and you could say something..."

"Are you angry? I think that is my part." She was laughing. "I hoped you would say something... Well, I expected you would say something earlier but better late than never."

"Why did you stay?" I was curious.

"Don't you remember? I was trying a new angle here." The blonde beamed.

XXX

_A year and a half later._

"This story really sucks" Sugar said.

"Sorry, Aspergers."

"If you didn't want to listen to it, why the hell you asked?"

"I asked how you ended up working here, not how you meet your girlfriend. Don't you 'howImetyourmother' me bitch!" The brunette protested.

"What? The work meeting I was talking about was the one which made to start working in Barcelona with you. I came here two weeks after that meeting. And by the way he's not my girlfriend, she's Sam's girlfriend."

After that meeting with my boss, I ended up working in Barcelona because I was too young to be chief in New York and without any experience working abroad it would be something quite difficult to achieve. I quickly accepted the offer he made. I know what I want and I'm not afraid to take it.

And Sugar… Well, she was the only American in the office so I was kind of stuck with her since the first day. In fact, she is the daughter of the owner of the newspaper I work for. The real situation is that I was doing all the work and both of us take the credit for it. I didn't care she was the key to get what I wanted quickly.

I need to say that I never considered myself a homesick person until now. After a year and a half I missed way too much my friends, even my shitty neighborhood. Thanks to the new technologies I could talk to them, but it wasn't the same.

"Your friend was right all along?" Sugar seemed surprised. "They were perfect for each other?"

"You were listening to me."

"I'm not deaf!"

"I think you use 'Asperger' as an excuse to be a bitch with everyone without consequences…. And it's quite a good idea. I take my hat off."

"Obviously, I have self-diagnosed Aspergers so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm so much better than you. Sorry, Aspergers." She smiled proudly.

I started to gather my things because I don't want to be late.

"You are going to miss me and you know it!" Sugar waved goodbye.

"No freaking way. It was almost nice to meet you Richie Bitch."

I exited the cafe and raised my hand to get a taxi. When I was putting my suitcase in the trunk my phone started to ring.

"I still don't get why you left." Sam said on the other side of the line, joking.

That was his greeting every time we spoke since I left New York. I think it was his way to say that he misses me, but in a manly way.

"Lipsy McChapStick I already explained you that I wanted to improve on my job and it isn't a deadly sin. Not everyone is okay with the first job they got."

"I like being a football coach!" He defended himself.

"I tried a new angle."

"Still don't get it." Sam continues teasing. "Are you ready to come back home?" I could hear his voice was laced with happiness.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4: Group hug

Chapter 4: Group hug.

Sam picked me up from the airport took me his place. I'm staying with him until I find a new place for myself. We talked for a while and then he left for work. Once I had showered, I took a long nap.

After work Sam went straight to Rachel and Finn's apartment. This Friday night the gang is reunited for a movie night over there. The plan is that Sam's going to sneak out and will open the door and let me enter in the house to surprise everybody.

Now I'm waiting in the doorstep.

"It was about time Evans. I've been waiting in here for 30 minutes!" I protested when the door opened.

"What? You texted me like 10 minutes ago." He whispered.

"Whatever!" I entered in the house.

"I was trying to get out secretly, but Rachel didn't stop talking about the wedding." The blonde explained and he carefully closed the door.

That's right Finn proposed to Rachel last Christmas and they are getting married in five months. Right now Rachel is very excited and she's a hyper version of herself. Every time she can, she talks about the wedding. The last two calls on Skype we had had we were criticizing wedding dresses. Well, I was actually criticizing the ones Rachel picked. I want her to look perfect.

"Where are you getting the popcorn in a fucking cornfield, Evans?!" Puck shouted from the living room.

"I'm hungry too!" Tina joined the complaint.

Sam and I walked inside.

"5 minutes!" He answered loud and clear for everyone to hear.

We made three big bowls of popcorn after all there are 6 hungry people in the living room waiting for them. Sam informed that no one bailed on last minute.

The only missing was Brittany and her friends, Mike and Quinn. They are in a work reunion related. The things is that Sam and Brittany officially started dating and when they went out with our group she brought some of hers friends. Mike and Quinn, Although I not know them personally from what I heard they had seemed to get along with everyone.

We walked towards the living room. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel and Finn were scattered around the room watching the movie in silence. I could recognize the film, 'Predestination' a sci-fi movie, so totally Sam's choice.

I stared to my friends for too long without realizing because Sam bumped my shoulder with his. Then, he made a gesture with his head to take a seat. There was an empty spot on the sofa between Rachel and Mercedes, Sam's previous spot.

"I'm glad is not a musical." I said and plopped down on the sofa while eating popcorn.

Suddenly the lights came on and all the faces were on me.

"Oh my God! Santana! What are you doing here!" Rachel said squealing and clasping her hands together.

After a 5 seconds the two women were hugging me.

The rest of my friends just get up from their positions and jumped on us smiling. We always liked group hugs, it's our thing.

"Lopezzz!" Is the only thing Puck screams before jumping.

"Let me go, you all know I'm way out of your league." I said laughing.

I really, really like being at home.

"Hell to the no! You are the one who doesn't even fit to tie my shoelaces." Mercedes protests.

"Guys, I think I heard a noise, like the sofa is breaking down!" Tina exclaimed.

"Impossible, it's brand new" Rachel said.

"Yeah, we bought it last week" I could hear Finn answering from somewhere on the sofa.

In that moment, the couch broke down and we all fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh guys, I would kill to break out in a song right now!" Kurt said.

**XXX**

The movie was long forgotten and we are talking and eating pizza.

"What about your job Santana. How have you been able to come back?" Tina asked.

"Long story short. In Barcelona I worked with my boss's daughter and I took advantage of that." I answered.

"When you come back? Finn said from the other side of the room grabbing a new slice of pizza.

"This morning." Sam answered first.

"What? He knew?" Puck asked looking at me.

"I needed a ride from the airport" I shrugged. "Cabs are fucking expensive!"

"You told Brittany? Because if you told your girl but not at your bro'. I'm going to be really pissed."

"No, I didn't" Sam said and put his phone on his trouser pocket. "Sometimes Brittany blurt out things and I didn't want to spoil Santana's surprise." Sam answered nonchalantly.

"I'm kind of pissed that you didn't say anything to me, though You remember our deal 'friends before hoes'.

"I'm not a hoe, you dumbass!" Sam punched Puck's arm.

"San you will have to buy me many beers to make forgive you." Puck said pretending to be offended and everyone threw cushions at him.

**XXX**

"It's a shame that Brittany, Quinn and Mike couldn't make it!" Rachel said after picking the last box of pizza. "We are having such a great time."

She walked to the kitchen where Puck, Sam, Finn and Tina were helping to clean up.

Mercedes and Kurt were sitting on the loveseat and I was lying on the armchair in front of them. We were exhausted.

"You know what?"Mercedes said. She kicked my leg with hers, demanding my attention.

"I'm dying for you to meet Quinn. I think you two are quite alike. I want to see how you two work it out!"

I was puzzled by this new information.

"She basically is waiting for you two become best friends or you both kill each other." Kurt added.

"Don't say it like that! But he's right." Mercedes nodded.

"Oh, that's very nice of you 'Cedes."

"My bet is on the killing part." I looked surprised at him. "That would be fun to watch." He says, sipping his wine.

Both of them started to talk about something I didn't care so I took my phone which was forgotten on the table.

**Chat: Brittany**

_Brittany: Sam texted me. You came back San! _

_Brittany: I'm happy. See you soon :D _


	5. Chapter 5: Take me back to the start

Chapter 5: Take me back to the start.

It's been four days since I got home. I woke up still feeling a little bit tired and I will blame jet lag for it. But the truth is that I'm super lazy lately.

Anyways, I'm still staying with Sam because looking for a new apartment is boring and energy consuming and I don't want to waste time on something boring when I could do fun things like shopping, going to a spa or playing games.

I slowly walked to the kitchen and my blonde friend was making breakfast.

"Morning…." I said as I sat on the first stool at the counter.

"Hi! Before I forgot I need to talk to you." He said while he was wiping his hands on a rag he had hanging on his shoulder, after he had put the last ingredient of his nutritional milkshake.

I took a breath and I got up from the stool. 'Is too fucking early in the morning' I thought while I was pouring a cup of coffee. I just came back home and I'm really happy. I will try my best and not snap to the next words Sam is going to say.

It's the mantra I'm repeating in my head right now because every time Samuel Evans says 'I need to talk to you', he's up to something, probably something senseless.

"What's going on?" I sat on my previous spot with the cup between my hands.

"I want to break up with Brittany."

"What?" I almost choked on my coffee.

I know I was gone for almost two years, however I came here on vacation and whenever I could and I thought everything was ok. Sam and Brittany always seemed good together.

"You never said anything. What happened?" I was curious.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? You finally found a girlfriend that I approve and now you want to dump her?"

Sam's exes were gross. It was like he was cursed, or blind or deaf I don't why, but he always picked the worst, although with Brittany I thought he hit the jackpot.

Well, it's not like I had too much time to get to know her the night we met but after that we talked from time to time. And when she became Sam's girlfriend, she eventually turned out my friend too.

"This is not about your approval!" He huffed.

"Okay, slow down Trouty Mouth. I mean it's your life do whatever you want. I don't care. Break up with her, be my guest."

My friendship with Sam doesn't rely on share our feelings so there's something more.

"Spit it out." I added.

"I need a favor…" He sat and the stool in front of mine. "I need that you make Brittany to break up with me."

I thought he was joking and I laughed, while I was drinking coffe. He was looking straight into my eyes and I realized he was dead serious and my laugh died.

"What?" I choked on my coffee for the second time this morning because I was stunned. "¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? No fucking way! I won't do that!" I protested.

"Listen to me…."

"Santana Lopez doesn't do the dirty work for anyone. If you want to break up with her you will have to man up and do it yourself." I tried to make my point of view very clear.

"It's no that. You don't understand. A break up would make things weird."

He's right I don't understand anything is too early in the morning and Sam continues speaking.

"Do you remember Artie?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Tina's ex boyfriend." He clarified.

"Ooh… Do you mean Wheels. Yes, I remember him." I said and Sam frowned. "What? Don't look me like that he knew I called him that. No biggie."

"After he and Tina broke up we never saw him again."

"I didn't know he was a close friend of yours. So cute." I mocked him because I still don't understand anything.

"He wasn't. And I don't want that happening again. Now our group of friends is bigger and you came back and everyone is happy."

"Sam, this is bullish…." Although he's right our group of friends is bigger now, that doesn't mean anything.

"You owe me." He cut me off. "Remember that time you told one of my girlfriends I had a micropenis to balance my mouth."

I laughed, that was a really good one. I was so inspired that day.

"I said huge mouth, just to clarify and back there you said it didn't matter."

"Because it didn't, that's what friends do. They forgive and help each other when they screw up things."

"Actually, you should have thanked me because you don't want to be with someone who ran at the first problem. It was good for you." I said honestly.

"You didn't do it to help me, you did it because you didn't like her."

"It doesn't matter that was a win-win for me, still was good for you." I defended myself. "And that is what brings us to the starting point. I like Brittany, she's my friend too."

"Think about it if we broke up she probably will stop being friends with you 'cause you know, we are best friends. And I'm not asking you to marry her." He assured me. "You only need to put the seed in her mind. She needs to realize I'm not the guy for her. Like in that movie, 'Inception'."

"You have some nerve Sammy boy and I thought I was the mastermind of manipulating people…" I sip my coffee but it is cold. Yucks.

"Sorry, you don't own me anything. I'm just asking for help. You're the only person who can help me. You're smart and hot, you're perfect."

"Now you're just sucking up to me." I smiled, he knows how to stroke my ego.

"Yes." He cracked a smile. "Trust me, this way everything is easier. Brittany breaks up with me. I don't care and nobody needs to take sides or anything, everyone can still be friends. It's perfect. Like you said a win-win" Sam's phone started to ring. "I'd be right back." He left the kitchen.

For a second I thought that maybe the effort is worth it, if that make Brittany stay in my life. And of course, if our group is going to be okay.


End file.
